The present disclosure relates to assistive technology, and more specifically, to modifying screen content based on gaze tracking and user distance from the screen.
People have different levels of vision, leading to mixed results when viewing content on a screen. When vision is poor, users might be unable to read text or clearly view other objects presented on the screen. Conventional assistive technologies may expand the entire screen (akin to lowering the screen resolution). However, doing so makes it difficult for users to navigate through the presented content, as the overall structure of the screen is lost when the entire screen is expanded.